The Mosin-Nagant is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle originally developed by the Imperial Russian Army in the late 1800's. As various countries' militaries have modernized and decommissioned the rifle, a large quantity of Mosin-Nagants have found their way onto civilian markets as collectibles and hunting rifles There is serious collector interest in the Mosin-Nagant family of rifles, and they are popular with target shooters and hunters because of their durability, reliability, and accuracy when fitted with a scope.
Although these characteristics provide obvious advantages to the user, unmodified military surplus Mosin-Nagant rifles suffer from significant disadvantages compared to modern rifles with detachable magazines. Instead, the Mosin-Nagant uses an integral, single stack magazine with a five round capacity loaded from a clip charger. As a result, a standard Mosin-Nagant rifle does not provide the capability of rapid reloads and the associated tactical benefits associated with detachable magazines.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved rifle stock that modernizes a Mosin-Nagant bolt action rifle by enabling usage of a detachable magazine. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the rifle stock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of modernizing a Mosin-Nagant bolt action rifle by enabling usage of a detachable magazine.